Starbase 6
space station | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | constructed = | location = | status = operational (2360s) | altimage = 220px|Starbase 6. }} Starbase 6 was one of the original seventeen Federation starbases provided for in the original Articles of the Federation, and as such was likely constructed or planned around the later 22nd century. ( ) This base was located in the general vicinity of Merak, Avalon, Holloway, Grief, Maximilian and Vega, as well as the general proximity of Starbase 5. ( ) History As of the early 23rd century, Starbase 6's structure was mainly a dished circular hull some 500 meters in diameter with an antenna and sensor cluster at its center. Nearby to the disk, numerous drydock frames for ship construction and repair were arrayed. ( ) In the year 2264, Doctor Leonard McCoy traveled to Starbase 6 from the Aldebaran Colony, after taking of leave of absence from the . ( ) Starbase 6 was commanded by Admiral Borck in 2266. His adjunct was Commander Willard Decker. ( ) On stardate 1841.2 in that year, the visited the base to pick up an Omegan ambassador, who needed an escort home. ( ) In early 2268, the Enterprise was en route to Starbase 6 for a scheduled layover and extended shore leave when she was called away to respond to a distress call from the mining colony on Angrena. Following this mission, the Enterprise once again headed for the base where Captain James T. Kirk was ordered by a board of inquiry into his actions on Angrena, to submit a full report to Starfleet Command. ( ) Around stardate 4307.1, the worked in conjunction with the base on a mission to investigate the loss of contact with the Gamma 7A solar system in sector 39J. When contact was then lost with the Intrepid, Starbase 6 issued a rescue priority to the Enterprise, which was already on route to the starbase. Following the investigation, the Enterprise continued on course for the base. ( ) A short time later, the was en route to Starbase 6, now under Admiral Benthoven, from Earth Colony 7 bearing the secret weapon, Excalibur. During the voyage the Yorktown was attacked by Andorian rebels in an attempt to capture the weapon. Fortunately, the Excalibur was placed inside a shuttlecraft and escaped. ( ) A few weeks later, a team of astrophysicists from Starbase 6 board the Enterprise for an investigation and observation of a nearby star about to go supernova. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise traveled to Starbase 6, now under Commodore Enwright, where she rendezvoused with the , and was refitted with the M-5 computer. Following the installation of the device, all but 20 of the Enterprise's crew was offloaded to the base while the starship participated in a Starfleet battle simulation. ( ) In 2270, Starbase 6 was mentioned as the closest base to the Enterprise during her investigation of a planet where the landing party ended up being held captive by a robot probe. ( ) Shortly after, the Enterprise docked at Starbase 6 for shore leave and repairs following an extended mission to the planet Waycross and a detour to the planet Perry. ( ) Starbase 6 was still operational in the 24th century. In 2365, the transported Kareen Brianon to Starbase 6 from Gravesworld following the death of her mentor, Dr. Ira Graves. ( ) Interior file:uSS Bakker docked.jpg|Docking bay. file:starbase 6 conference.jpg|Conference area. file:starbase 6 corridor.jpg|Corridors. file:starbase 6 transporters.jpg|Transporter complex. Personnel Appendices Connections External link * Category:Alpha and Beta Quadrant locations Category:Space stations 0006 Category:Watchtower class space stations